Dragon Daughter in Tumbling Water
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Sequel to the Humanimal Mutant Dialogues, after spending a year and half in the Humanimal World, the Turtles had to leave but then 30 years later Donny and Raph's daughter appear out of the blue why? Rated for potentially violent situations
1. Dragon Daughter in Tumbling Water

_**(OK People for those of you who read the Humanimal Mutant Dialouges this is a follow up...The Turtles are in their 30s Donatello and Raphael had to split up from Belladonna and Tiamat...They could not live in their world and the Dragons could not come to theirs...Why? You'll find out as the plot goes on...Anyway all the Turtles were 18 when they visited the Humanimal World (No satutory rape charge there) and Donny and Raph impregnated their Dragon Paramours and were forced to leave behind both their Girlfriends and new born babies...Let's see 30 minus 18 that's...12 years! So...Two twelve year old Dragon Girls are going to see their Dads for the first time...)**_

"Mom!" Andromeda Starchild protested as her Mother groomed her Mane "I'm not a baby! I can groom myself!"

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." Belladonna said

Andromeda readjusted her purple dress that got mussed up in the struggle...She couldn't believe it! She and her Cousin (Not really her Cousin but since both their Moms were as close as sisters they had taken to calling themselves Cousins) Madeline...Known as Maddy for short were going to see their Dads...The famous Mutant Ninja Turtles (By now everyone was sure they weren't Teenagers anymore) They came from another world to help with the great Wrangler Wars...They stayed for a year and half then they had to go back to their homeworld as quickly as they had come.

"It's so strange." Andromeda said "I know so much about Dad...You transferred the memories of his adventures into me...And I don't remember the time I spent with him when I was here."

"You were just a little tiny hatchling." Belladonna said "No creature in the universe remembers the time of infancy. But your Dad will know you...I'm sure his heart pines for you."

Belladonna got down the photo, the only photo of all three of them together. Belladonna is holding Andromeda in her arms, Andromeda's eyes are shut tight, Donatello is looking at Andromeda with awe and fasination, Belladonna remembered could practically hear him whsper 'She's so tiny!' Amazed how such a genius as Donatello could rendered speechless by a Baby Dragon, in the photo he is ever so gently stroking Andromeda's tiny head with a finger...He looks tense as if afraid the slightest move would damage her.

"We have to get moving..." Belladonna said quickly "We have very little time."

They met up with Tiamat and Maddy at the corner and they quickly headed off to the forest.

"Mom!" Maddy piped up "Why do we have to go? I mean it's not like I don't want to go...But what is this great danger we have to be protected from?"

"It's complicated Dearest." Tiamat said "It's not something to tell cubs."

"But I'm not a Cub!" Protested Maddy...She was the daughter of Raphael...And it showed.

Andromeda and Maddy looked at each other...They were Dragons, when Humanimals of very different species breed they tend to resemble their Mother Parent...For example, the offspring of a Female Crocodile and a Male Lion generally results in Reptiles with hair on their heads and...Mammery glands. Or the offspring between a Female Tiger and a Male Deer results in Tigers who like vegetables a bit more then regular Tigers do. Maddy was a Fire Dragon meaning she had wings and could breathe fire, Andromeda was a Water Dragon which do not breathe fire, can fly without wings and have the ability to control the weather, Fire Dragons are Native to Europe while Water Dragons are native to Asia, Maddy was a very dark forest green and her favorite color was red, Andromeda was an olive green and her favorite color was purple

The Two Dragon Women and their Daughter entered a cave, inside was a pool of water illumated by foxfire.

"Do you have the wishisng stones?" Belladonna asked Tiamat.

"Yes."Tiamat said reaching into her pocket fetching to shining stones.

"Now..." Tiamat said "You know the drill by now...Clench this stone between your teeth."

Maddy and Andromeda each put a wishing stone between their teeth.

"Close your eyes..." Belladonna said "ANd think about your Dads...The magic well will take you to them."

The Two Dragon Girls thought about their Dads with all their might. The water engulfed them both and sucked them out of this world.

They were both gone in a second

"Good luck." Belladonna whsipered

"They'll be fine." Tiamat said

"We can't be sure of that!" Belladonna said "That world has dangers as well as this one...Hopefully in another world they will be safe...From the Purebloods."

The Purebloods were a group of Humanimals dedicated to 'purity' They were attempting to destroy all Children of mixed blood, Half Human Humanimals, Half Alien Humanimals...Humanimals produced by two differnet Species of Animal in general (Like Dragon and Turtle) Were deemed 'impure' and must be destroyed...Many families Belladonna and Tiamat knew had moved to other Planets for safety while Belladonna and Tiamat stayed on Earth...Hoping sending their daughters to live with the Turtles would keep them safe until the Pureblood Menace had ceased.

Andromeda and Maddy? Well...Let's just say their landing was rather rough.

Before they knew it...They were tossed onto cold hard concrete. (Good thing Dragons are so tough!)

The thing was, they were taken to whereever their Dads were at the moment...And at the moment they were fighting the Purple Dragons.

"What the shell." Mikey said ina deeper huskier voice "What just happened?"

Two Little Reptiles, in silky dresses, twisted and turned, moaning "Dad...Dad...Where are you?"

The Turtles...Quickly realized what happened

"Holy...Shell." Raph breathed

"A-Andromeda?" Donny stammered

"Did those two Lizards just call those Turtles...Dad?" Dragonface asked

Quickly Raph and Donny grabbed their respective daughter before the thugs could lay a hand on them.

The Purple Dragons chuckled "Aw! The freaks are proud papas!"

"Go ahead and laugh." Raph said "At least we got kids...That's more then you have."

Maddy looked up, her Dad was beefier then he was in the Photos her Mom had, he was covered in scars and...There was a patch over his right eye.

"Dad..." She whispered

"Shell..." Raph whispered more to himself then to anyone else "How are we gonna get out of this?"

"This changes everything." Leo said "After all these years...He was not expecting Donny and Raph's daughters to just drop out of the sky and certainly not during a fight."

Leo turned to the Purple Dragons "If you let us leave peacefully..." He started to say

"No way Freak!" Said Dragonface as the Purple Dragons charged.

The Turtles were forced to retreat.

"Dad..." Andromeda struggled in her Dad's grasp

"I don't know what's going on..." Donatello said "There will be plenty of time for questions later...Right now we got to run!" 

_Dragon Daughter_

_In tumbling water_

_Scales like jewels_

_Sleek like an Other_

_No finer Reptile_

_On Planet Earth_

_Your kind were here_

_Since the Planet's Birth_

_With lethery wings_

_Or whiskered face_

_No creature is as divesre_

_As the Dragon Race_

_You fly through the air_

_Through the forests of pine_

_Come home to me_

_Dragon Daughter of mine_

_**Long Lost Poem of the Famous Dragom Humanimal Poet Cornelius Timberblood**_


	2. Unhappy Reunions

_**(OK People...Time for Donny and Raph to get finally get to know their daughters)**_

After retreating to the lair, the Ninja Turtles, stretched their tired weary backs.

"Oh shell!" Mikey said as he felt the crick in his back "I'm not as young as a used to be!"

"If you'd lay off the snacks." Donny said as he put his daughter down "You might not be in such bad shape...Your metabolism slows down when you age...You can't go on wolfing down pizza and chips like you were when you were a teenager!"

"Guys." Leo said "I think we need some questions answered like...Why are the Girls here?"

Andromeda felt herself beam with pride, 'The Girls' Uncle Leo called them...She felt happy...Thinking the Turtles remembered Maddy and herself as if it was yesterday.

"Our Mom's sent us to this world." Andromeda said "We used wishing stones to get ourselves here."

"Wishing stones?" Donny was not sure he ever heard of such things.

"Yeah." Maddy said "They're shiny stones that you clench in your teeth and when you think of where you want to go...They take you there."

Maddy pulled the used stone from her pocket no longer shining now just an ordanary rock

"It only has the power for one wish in them." Maddy said "After that...It's an odanary rock."

"All right."Leo said "We now know HOW you were sent here...Can you tell us the why?"

The two Dragon Girls fidgeted

"Our Moms had us sent here because they said a bad danger was coming." Maddy said

The Turtles looked at each other this could be serious.

"A bad danger?" Leo said "Could you tell me what sort of danger?"

"Unfortunatly not." Andromeda said "Our Moms refused to tell usanything about it. When we asked they said 'This is not something to tell cubs' or something like that."

The Turtles were not sure what to make of this...It was clear the Girls were telling the truth they weren't lying...The fact they did not know what danger they were supposed to behiding from was cause for concern.

"OK." Leo said as he massaged his temples "You came here to hide from a 'bad danger' but you don't know what that danger is?"

The Two Dragon Girls shook their heads

"Well unfortunatly." Raph said "This world ain't thatmuc more safe for anything Non-Human." Raph said "Bishop got together with this Doc Feral freak and together they're trying to rid the world of Mutants."

"We've had our hands full trying to protect our fellow Mutants from Bishopand Feral's combined forces." Donny said "We hardly see April and Casey anymore...And...Splinter's gone."

"He died of a heart attack some years back." Leo said "No one was around to help him..."

Leo felt a tear run down his face he wiped it away quickly of all the things he regretted he wished most of all could have been there for Splinter's fianal moments.

"Whatever danger you were sent tous to hide from." Leo said "I surely hope it's worse then the danger we're facing right now...You two got to keep a low profile...If Bishop or Feral knew any of us had children...They would do whatever it took to kidnap you...Use you as hostages...So low profile...Got it."

Andromeda and Maddy gulped "Yes Uncle Leo." They said nervously

Mikey felt bad for the two Girls...He didn't like seeing them scarred but still they had to know the danger.

Mikey walked over to them.

"Hey Girls..." He said "I know what Leo just said was scary and it is...But don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to you I promise!"

Maddy and Andromeda looked at each other, Uncle Leo had given them a firm laying down of the rules, and Uncle Mikey offered them some comforting words, Why had their own Dads hardly said anything to them when they got back to the lair? Donatello was on his computer, Raphael was at the punching bag...Why were their own Dads saying nothing to them? Was it that they didn't care?

Andromeda and Maddy looked at each other..."Do you think..." Maddy whispered when Mikey walked away "That our Dads...Don't lve us at all?"


	3. The Cupboards are Bare

_**(Hey everyone! New chapter...In the Universe of Humanimals everyone can sing at the drop of a hat their universe runs on 'Broadway Musical Law of Physics' if you've seen Enchanted now doubt you'll know what I'm talking about)**_

Two days since Maddy and Andromeda arrived in their Dads' homeworld...And what they thought was starting as a dream come true was slowly turning into a nightmare.

First off, the Turtles had barely any time to spend with them, they were too busy helping the Mutant Underground...So Maddy and Andromeda were left in the lair alone most of the time, and when the Turtles came home, they were too tired to talk or do anything and quickly crashed.

And if things weren't bad enough...Now that the Humans were aware of Mutant Animals it was becoming harder and harder for the Turtles to get food. Cut off from all their Human friends finding a loaf of bread or a jug of milk was a joyous occastion...More often then not...The cupboards were bare, and what little they had had to be ratoned.

Maddy and Adromeda were learning about the pains food shortages the hard way, all their lives they lived in a world where food was plentiful and famine was a thing of the past. Now the two Dragon Girls were lucky to hace one full meal a day...This was bad...Dragon Metabolisms are different from Human or Mutant Turtle metabolisms...Dragons like Elephants, Whales and other massive creatures need massive quanities of food...Even they both Maddy and Andromeda promised to be Big Girls and be content with what they were given...By the third day their hunger was starting to get to them.

Maddy sighed, she counted the food. (Dragons have sort of a 'thing' about counting their treasures whatever the 'treasure' might be) They had half a loaf of whole wheat bread, half a gallon of milk, two cans of tomato soup, a box of Kellog's Corn Flakes, a Box of Raisin Bran and two apples in the crisper fridge, and she was not able to eat any of it...Because she promised not to.

They could drink water...They were allowed all the water they needed, which they used to fill their complaining bellies.

"Hey Maddy." Andromeda walked in yawning

"Morning Andromeda." Maddy said

Andromeda got a glass and filled it with water "What you have for breakfast?"

"Half a glass of milk and one slice of toast...I didn;t even have any butter or jelly to go with it it...Just plain toast..."

Andromeda sipped her water "We're going to die aren't we?" The Water Dragon sighed "We came here to hide from a danger that we don't even know...And now we'll just die of starvation."

"Don't say that!" Maddy snapped "We won't starve! We'll..."

"We'll what?" Andromeda asked "There is barely enough food here for the Turtles...Much less two Dragons...We Dragons need like 12'000 calories a DAY! Our Dads an't just go to the surfact to get more food so what can we do?"

Maddy fumed but she knew Andromeda was right

"I read Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone last night before bed." Andromeda said "Big mistake...Particuarlly reading about the Hogwarts' welcoming feast...I dreamed a dream last night."

"Oh no." Maddy said "Don't do it! You know the storm that will unleash!"

But Andromeda began to sing in the Musical Fluting voice all Water Dragons have

_"I closed my eyes and fell asleep_

_And then I dreamed a dream_

_I was floating on a chocolate chip_

_On a river of whipping cream!_

_While floating down I saw a land_

_That looked like a feast quite grand_

_I saw Roast Beef and Honey Baked Ham_

_Black Bean Soup and Roast Leg of Lamb..."_

At that point Maddy tackled Andromeda

"Do you want me to kill you right on the spot?!" Maddy asked "Don't tempt me!"

Just then...As soon as she said that...Maddy's nose sniffed...Smelling something most appitizing.

"Do you smell that?" Maddy asked sniffing the air "I smell something that smells like...Chocolate!"

"I smell it too." Andomeda said "Where is it coming from?"

"It seems to be coming from outside..." Maddy said

"Oh no!" Andromeda said "We can't do it! We can't leave the lair!"

"We'll just take a little peek!" Maddy said

Outside the lair was a young Gyrphon Humanimal...About 14 or 15 years of age...He was sitting outside the lair, nibbling chocolate bon bons.

Maddy and Andromeda poked their heads outside, and the young Gryphon acted surprised

"Oh!" He said "I wasn'texpecting anyone to be living down here! Certainly not such charming young ladies!"

The two Dragon Girls brushed

"Who are you?" Andromeda asked

"I am Firefeather." The Gryphon said "A pleasure to meet you two..." He bowed deeply

"You're not a Mutant..." Andromeda said "You're a Humanimal! Your eyes are different those are Humanimal Eyes...Not Mutant Eyes."

"Yes." Firefeather said "I'm half and half "My Mother was a Humanimal...Dad was a Mutant...I was sent here to escape a terrible danger."

"Oh my gosh!" Maddy said "So were we!"

"It's a small multiverse after all." Firefeather said as he plucked another bon bon and ate it.

The two Dragons' stomach rumbled so loudly it echoed in the sewers

"Oh where are my manners?" Firefeather said "May I offer you two lovely ladies something to eat?"

The Two Girls were so hungry they were crawling on all fours

Firefeather placed a bon bon on each of their tongues, the sweet burst of Chocolate in their mouths was like Heaven on Earth for the Hungry Dragons

"Can we please have another?" Andromeda asked

"I think you two need something more substanical then candy." Firefeather said "Come with me...I'll treat you to a proper meal."

At that point Andromeda stopped caring about following the rules, the handsome Gryphon seemed so polite and caring, the two of them eagerly followed him.

_**(Dun dun duuuuun)**_


	4. The Purebloods

_**(Hey everyone...This is where the story starts getting more then a bit scary)**_

Firefeather led the two girls deeper into New York's underbelly, it became darker and darker.

"What is this place?" Maddy asked

"We're heading deeper into the Earth." Firefeather said "Towards the ruins of an anchient civilzation."

Firefeather stopped, the two Dragon Girls couldn't see anything but Firefeather could.

"Here it is." The Gryphon said picking up a basket full of food.

"You left a picnic basket here?"Maddy asked confused "Wouldn't the Rats get at it?"

"There are no sewer rats this far down." Firefeather said "Let's play a little game shall we? I'll hold out a piece of food and one of you eats it...And you tell me what you ate?"

"You're not going to give us something disgusting like creamed spinach are you?" Maddy asked

"Hey!" Andromeda protested "I like creamed spinach."

"Don't worry."Firefeather said "I'm sure you'll both enjoy the foods I have."

The game began Firefeather held out a piece of food in the darkness...Hesitant Maddy sniffed it.

"Smells like apple." She said She took a bite. "It is apple!" She said glad She hadn't been tricked into eating something gross."

"Now for the Water Dragon..." Firefeather held out some food

Andromeda sniffed, smelled like banana, she took a bite, it was banana! Andromeda was so hungry she ate the rest of the banana out of Firefeather's hand

"You really were hungry!" Firefeather exclaimed

"Been three days with barely enough to eat." Andromeda said

"Poor Creatures..." Firefeather soothed "Here...Have this..."

Maddy and Andromeda both sniffed the piece of food in Firefeather's hand it was a pecan custard tart just large enough for the both of them...They devoured the dessert with ravonous appitite not realizing that the tart contained a truth serum.

"How is it that you two have gone so long without food?"

Food shortage." Andromeda said "Our Dads have trouble sneaking up to the surface to get food so everything has to be rathioned."

"And just who are your Dads?" Asked Firefeather.

"My Dad is Hamato Donatello." Andromeda said

"My Dad is Hamato Raphael." Maddy said

"Meanwhile the Turtles were talking with one of their Fellow Mutants Brock Brocket a Mutant Deer.

"Strange things have been hapening around here." Brock said "We've been hearing strange music...Someone playing a harp...And singing."

"OK." Mikey said "That's wierd."

"You have no idea where the music is coming from?" Leo asked

"Let's just say it's coming from the places we don't care to go..." Brock's ears perked up "Listen!" He said "It's here now!"

The Turtles listened and indeed it sounded like someone was playing the harp

"It sounds closer then ever!" Brock said

"We have to investigate this." Leo said

Firefeather was the one playing the harp, he pulled it out of the basket and started to play and sing for the two girls.

_"Far away, far away_

_In the Yew Wood_

_There lived a Old Rabbit_

_And her young brood_

_She had five children_

_All with brown fur and eyes_

_And all wept with sorrow _

_When their Mother died"_

Maddy turned to Andromeda "That beats the heck out of your poetry Andromeda...You're a great singer but a terrible lyracist."

"I was hungry!" Andromeda snapped "I kind of go nuts when I'm hungry!"

"What the shell?!" Mikey whsipered "Did you hear what I just heard? What are Maddy and Andromeda doing here?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions." Leo said "Before we do anything drastic let's just wait and see what happens."

The Turtles put on their night vision goggles, as they spied on the cubs unaware.

"You're so nice Firefeather!' Maddy said

"Yeah..." Andromeda said "A whole lotnicer then our Dads our...My Dad hasn't even spoken to me since I came here three days ago! The last thing he said to me was good night...And he didn't hug me or kiss me...I'm not sure he loves me at all!"

When Donny heard this he was struck to the heart...He didn't realize he had hurt her so much! He didn't mean to neglect her...He was just...So busy.

"All my life..."Andromeda said as she started to choke up "I would dream night after night that I would finally see my Dad...And I would fly into his arms and I would tell him I loved him and..."

Donny was shocked he had no idea just how much Andromeda loved him...Even though she had not seen him since she was a hatchling.

Firefeather started to play his harp again.

"There now..." He said "We all have troubles with our parents...Let the tears flow...Let them fall..Sorrow is a natural part of life."

Firefeather started to sing again

_"Now is the hour_

_When the frogs and thrushes_

_Praise the world _

_From the woods and rushes."_

The Two Dragon Girls started to go into a sleep like trance

"Such precious young things..." Firefeather said "Reminds me of Little Red Ridinghood she falls asleep between the paws of a tender wolf..."

As Firfeather said this, to Adult Gryphon Humanimals approached out of the darkness...The Turtles felt chills go down their spines, the Girls were still asleep.

"And what does the Wolf do?" Firefeather asked , the Two Adult Gryphons grabbed Maddy and Andromeda who were both limp and unaware, he Gryphons were about to cram the two Dragons into their waiting beaks.

That was all the Turtles could take, they charged in with a fury they never had before.

"YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Donny screamed knocking the Gryphon that held his daughter off her feet, Donatello always the pacifist Turtle had never really wanted to kill anything in his life now he wanted to kill this Gryphon.

Raph let out a roar and slammed the male Gryphon with his whole body.

This brought both the Dragon Girls to their senses

"Dad?" They both said weakly

Leonardo tackled Firefeather only to be grabbed by the Male Gryphon

"YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" The Gryphon roared

"Well tell your Son to leave our children alone!" Leo said placing his Foot in the Gryphon's Stomach

"Your Children are unholy freaks of nature!" Spat the Mother Gryphon "The are violation of the Purity of Species!"

"What the shell are you talking about?!" Raph snarled getting out his Sais

"We are members of the Sunfeather Clan." The Mother Gryphon said "Founders of the Pureblood Movement dedicated to wiping out all Half-Breeds...Like your disgusting mongeral children!"

"If you ever come near them again..." Leo started to say

"Oh we will." The Mother Gryphon said "We are not the only Purebloods here...We have several of our followers...Humanimals who believe any and all Hybrids are a threat to species purity...Gryphon, Dragon, Tiger, Wolf even Turtle...These Bloodlines must not be watered down."

"Last warning..." Leo said "Stay away from our children or we'll..."

"Or you'll what?!" Snapped the Mother Gryphon "You have yet to see the full extent of our powers...This is not over in the slightest...Come Firefeather..."

The Teenage Gryphon was the only one who looked shook up by the whole experience...Leo had really hurt him and this was the first time he had known pain...He limped away after his parents."

It was slowly starting to down on both Maddy and Andromeda that their Dads had been listening that past few minutes and heard all their complaints.

"Dad!" Andromeda choked up "I"m so sorry!"

"Andromeda..." Donatello soothed picking her up in his arms and cradling her "I'm the one who should be saying sorry...I didn't mean to neglect you...I was just so caught up in everything else...Of all the things I know how to do...I don't know how to be a Dad!"

"Let's just go home." Leo said 


	5. Mocouba

_**(Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Here is the chapter update you've all been waiting for!)**_

On the long journey back to the lair both Donatello and Andromeda felt shame and embarrassment. Albeit for different reasons. Andromeda felt ashamed for complaining about her Dad not loving her when in reality he was just busy and tired. She felt like a spoiled, ungrateful brat for not being able to see that...And she was pretty sure Maddy felt the same way. So both Dragon Girls did what young Dragons did when ashamed...Become absolutely still and try go pretend to be invisable. Both the Dragon Girls were being cradled in their respective parent's arms and both were doing very could impressions of corpses.

Donny meanwhile was kicking himself mentally for his piss-poor parenting skills. The sheer stress of Master Splinter's death...The combined forces of Bishop and Feral and the demands of their fellow Mutants compounded into one big headache for all four of the Turtles. But for Donatello and Raphael the more introverted of the four brothers...The constant demands being placed on them everyday made them unwilling to take on one more responsibility. So they just hoped their daughters could take care of themselves and made no attempt to talk to them retreating either to bed, or to the computer in Donny's case or to the Dojo in Raph's case.

But this very incident, the fact that by sheer luck the they happened to be at the right place at the right time before their daughters got eaten made them realize they had to actually do their job as parents before they lost their Cubs forever.

'Cub.' Donny thought to himself 'Humaimals use that word by and large Mutants don't even if they are a species that has cubs like Bears, Lions and Foxes.'

"Donny..." Leo whispered "What's on your mind?"

"We got to find a way to esablish contact with April and Casey." Donny said "We just have to find a way! I should have realized this before but I was too busy worrying about other things...We don't have nearly enough food to support a growing Dargon! Mutant Turtles like us can survive a while without food but not Dragons they are more like Mammals then we are we need to find a steady supply of food...No matter what it takes!"

"Donny's right." Mikey said "We shouldn't blame the Girls for letting that Gryphon sweet talk them away because up until that point we had been pretty piss-poor gaurdians I know it's sure as shell hard to not take candy from strangers when you're starving."

Andromeda and Maddy heard these words and their ears flickered a bit as they reached the lair, deep down the Dragon Girls knew they weren't safe. Firefeather knew from th start where they lived, that's why he sat right outside eating bon bons to lure them outside.

Donny sat down on the Sofa, Andromeda still cradled in his arms, Raph sat down in his armchair with Maddy in his arms, both Dragons trying to pretend they weren't awake when they actually were.

"Anromeda." Donny said "It's OK...I'm not mad."

Andromeda slowly opened her eyes

"In fact..." Donny said slowly "You have every right to be mad at me...I pushed you away because I didn't want anymore responsibilities and I didn't even take care to make sure your basic needs were being met! Andromeda I just want to say I'm sorry!"

This didn't make Andromeda feel better, instead it made her feel worse. She felt a sad, despairing thought that it took her nearly being killed for her Dad to realize thise things if she had just voiced her complaints eariler, he would have just responded irritably, this did not do well for her self-esteem.

Andromeda just choked up unable to keep the tears contained any longer, burying her face in her hands to muffle her weeping. Donny looked at his brothers pleadingly, asking 'What do I do know?'

And Leo and Mikey gave him a look saying 'Don't ask us! We're not the ones with kids remember?'

Donatello was at a loss. He thought to himself 'Master Splinter...If you were here you would have known what to do...If only you were here now...'

Suddenly as soon as he thought that, his left leg just had a little...Twitch...Just one of those involantary spasms that happens every so often...But the thing was, when his left leg twitched and jerked...Something happened, Andromeda grew quiet, she hiccuped and looked around puzzled.

Donny quickly realized one of two things must have happened, Master Splinter heard his prayer and that twitch was meant to be a sign...Or it was just a completly random spasm...Either way...He took it as a sign...He started to ever so gently bounce Andromeda on his knee.

Androemda wasn't sure what to make of this at first as her Dad bounced her on his knee and he slowly wrapped his arms around her, he started humming a tune, a tune she hoped she would reconize.

"That's The Macoba!" Andromeda whispered "Mom used to sing that all the time!"

"That was our song." Donatello whispered "When we first fell in love..."

Andromeda laughed and threw her arms around Donatello's neck. Glad to finally know her Dad loved her.

Meanwhile down in New York's underbelly, Brock Brocket the Mutant Deer reported everything he saw and heard to his fellow fugitive Mutants.

"Thiese crazy bird cat things Tried to eat thesr two Dragon Cubs!" Brock said "And those two Dragon Cubs were the Daughters of Donatello and Raphael!"

"Raphael has a Daughter?!' Exclaimed a Mutant Kinkajou named Kell...Kell had a long standing crush on Raphael but Raph refused her every time because Kell hated all Humans.

"The Dragon Girls..." Brock continued"They looked thin...And weak...Not quite skin and bones but you could tell they were hungry."

"So?" Said a Mutant Opossum named Priscilla

"So we should do something about it!" Brock said "We should get them some food!"

"Food?!" Priscilla snapped "We have barely enough to feed ourselves!"

"Well so do the Turtles!" Brock replied "They have barely enough to feed themselves so how can they support two hungry daughters?"

"You Herbivores have always been sentmental."Priscilla said disdainfully "You've always been resentful of the whole 'survival of the fittest' thing because your kind was always on the bottom of the food chain!"

"Maybe we are sentimental." Brock said "But I for one am not going to let two innocent Cubs starve to death while we sit around and do nothing."

"Brock is right." Said Stoney Bat the Mutant Rock Wallaby "Look at us! Some of us used to be mighty warriors! We were spies, biologcal weapons of mass destruction! Now look at us! We're a bunch of mange infested furballs cowering under the protection of the Turtles! How did this happen? I think...It's because many of us were created by deliberate experimentation unlike the Turtles we were made into Mutants by Man...Thus we fear Man as our creator...We are afraid of Man because deep down some of us think of him as a God and to disobey Man is blasphomy. Well we're already disobeying Man by hiding instead of allowing ourselves to be killed! So I say lets stop being such cowards and put our inate skills to work! Jacobson! Cora! Surely you have some tricks leftover from your days at GeneCo!"

Jacobson Robin the Doberman Mutant and Cora Calico the Cat Mutant looked at each other and said "We might have something..."

Later that day, at a local Whole Foods Market the Human shoppers who didn't suspect a thing were shocked to hear the sound of a chainsaw and were more shocked to see a chainsaw blade of enormous size, rise up through the floor and start sawing around one of the fruit and vegetable stands until the entire stand of fruit and vegetables just fell right through the floor!

Shoppers ran screaming. Underneath the floor, Jacobson and Brocket had held the giant chainsaw, while Cora and Stoney Bay gathered as much produce as possible. (Stoney Bay had the advantage of having a pouch to put things in.

"I haven't felt this good in weeks!"Jacobson exclaimed

"Indeed." Cora purred "When you can't get five finger discount just use chainsaw discount!"

"Young Dragons need more then Vegetables!" Said Sirocco Siren a Mutant Seal who had come along "They need meat as well! I see some lovely halibut near the seafood stand!"

_**(OK People...So...Was the 'Chainsaw Discount' thing a bit too 'Looney Tunes' for some veiwers? Read and review! Oh and by the way Mocouba is a reference to a very old Sci-Fi story called Alpha-Raplpha Boulivard which I highly reccomend)**_


End file.
